


Storm

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Prepare for the first strike, Scorpius...





	Storm

The only thing Scorpius knows is that Albus' lips are now dangerously close to his.  
Again.  
Breaths mingling, sheen of sweat on their bodies; the heat had already swallowed him. He ain't gonna fight anymore.  
His eyes open.  
The familiar green strikes him with that exotic glint; he feels like he's being pulled in, close, closer; and those words...  
"You really wanna do this?"  
A whisper of the upcoming storm... Scorpius knows he won't be able not to get lost in the clouds.  
"Yes."  
Soft like breath. Yet enough for the fire to ignite.  
_Prepare for the first strike, Scorpius..._

**Author's Note:**

> A little something cause I happened to be in the mood. Hope you enjoyed. :)  
> PS: English wasn't my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.


End file.
